Wil Dasovich
|hometown = Makati City, Metropolitan Manila Novato, California Pampanga, Philippines |occupation = Youtube Personality |TwitterUserName = Wil_Dasovich |InstagramUserName= wil_dasovich |YoutubeUserName= TsongandTsonggo |NominationsReceived = 7 |Ligtask= 2 (Weeks 20 & 22) |Padaluck= 0 |Place = 16th (6th Adult) |Days = 177 (62 in house) }} was an adult housemate during the Civilian Chapter of Pinoy Big Brother 7. Wil was dubbed as The Cool-It Vlogger of Pampanga due to his career and for having a naughty, hyper personality; the portmanteau term Cool-it is a homophone of the Filipino word Kulit which means naughty. Wil entered the house on Week 17, the last housemate to enter. Inside the house, he was seen as a very active guy. However, he was nominated oftentimes. Despite being nominated, he still managed to survive every Ligtasks. On Week 22, the Double Trouble Week occured and he fell on the Red Team. They only won once during the Double Trouble Competitions making them the nominees for the week. Fortunately, Wil survived the Double Eviction by surviving the week's Ligtask Challenge. On Week 25, Ranking Nominations occured. Wil had a difficult time ranking housemates in front of everyone so he placed himself 3rd. But only two of the housemates ranked themselves 1st, and as a result, disappointed Big Brother only allowed Tanner Mata and Aura Azarcon to compete in the Big Jump Competition. They were also stripped off of their Lucky Jackets for not showing that they deserve to be part of the Lucky 7 Housemates, leaving the four housemates upset, worried and sad. They were later given a second chance to compete for the Big Jump, through the success of their 7th Lucky Task. They eventually won and Wil together with Cora, Baninay and Jerome competed for who will join Tanner and Aura for the Big Jump Competition. It turned out to be Wil who would compete for The Big Jump. However, Wil lost to Tanner Mata. On Day 174, a fake eviction occured. Wil and Baninay were fake evicted. Big Brother then revealed that they weren't evicted but they would be competing for the 3rd Lucky House slot. They were sent into the White Room for a day and they can only leave the room once they completed one of the challenges. Wil eventually accomplished one of the tasks, and he was moved to the Eviction Room that was transformed into a suite where he was joined by Baninay Bautista and later Cora Waddell and Jerome Alecre. They stayed there until the end of the week. On Day 177, the Lucky 7 Teen Housemates finally voted for who they thought should be part of the Dream Team, unfortunately, Wil got only 2 votes losing to Jerome Alecre who managed to get 3 votes. Wil, Baninay and Cora left the house altogether. Biography The Cool-It Vlogger of Pampanga Wil Dasovich, a popular Filipino-American vlogger and model, will be joining "Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7" as one of the regular adult housemates of the hit reality show. Dasovich, who has endeared himself to Filipinos with his fluent Tagalog and quirky use of gay lingo, has an online following of more than 200,000. His videos of him travelling around the Philippines and other Asian countries has garnered nearly 29 million views on YouTube. In an interview with ABS-CBN News' Mario Dumaual, Dasovich described himself as a "ball of energy" who is excited to meet his fellow housemates. Dasovich, who was born in San Francisco, also opened up about his decision to move to Manila for good and start a video blog focusing on local culture. "I just got fascinated with the language so I wanted to learn my roots, classic story," he said. According to Dasovich, it has always been his dream to join "PBB," revealing that he auditioned for the reality show three times in the past. "I thought I won't be able to make it, but now I'm here!" he shared. Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky7 Adult History Task History Competition History Nominations History Post-Big Brother * Wil resumed making vlogs the day after he got out of the Big Brother House. * Wil immediately uploaded vlogs related to Pinoy Big Brother 7 such as video reactions to nominations as well as voicing out his thoughts regarding everything inside the Big Brother house that most people didn't see on television. However, part of every housemates' contracts especially those evicted that they must never share the "confidential" information after 1 year the show finally ended. Doing so can be considered a breach of contract. ABS-CBN Management eventually blocked and removed his vlogs that contained confidential information about the show, which was actually still airing the time he posted the vlogs. As a punishment, he was banned from attending the season's Big Night. **His fans eventually expressed their discontent towards the show and left some negative remarks due to Wil's exclusion in the Big Night and the removal of some of his PBB-related vlogs. * In late-August 2017, he revealed through a video on his YouTube channel that he had been diagnosed with colon cancer. ** In February 2018, he posted a Youtube vlog revealing that he's already cancer free as well as announcing that he's dating with the famous Filipino cosplayer and model, Alodia Gosiengfiao. Trivia * Wil had been nominated for eviction all throughout his stay inside the Big Brother House. * He is the creator of the VlogsquadPH, an popular group of Filipino Youtubers, with the likes of Daniel Marsh and Wil's sister, Haley Dasovich. **After Big Brother ended, Baninay Bautista also joined them as a vlogger. * He and his sister are childhood friends of Zac Efron and his brother Dylan Efron. * He auditioned for Pinoy Big Brother thrice before being an official housemate. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 7 (PHL) Contestants Category:6th Place Category:16th Place Category:Asian-American Contestants